


first loves, to first bites

by jaylovx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Consent, Fluff, George POV, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Hot, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Blood, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Plot, Scared but gets into it, Slow Burn, Sweet Kisses, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unknown feelings, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Very fluffy, Very very heated, confused feelings, dream is a vampire, heated, i write this when im in my feels so don't hate me, please dont be mad if its bad, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylovx/pseuds/jaylovx
Summary: A skinny, coder boy from the UK is sent out by his father to live in a cabin by himself, told to "be a better man", or to "learn to be independent". George isn't too fond of this idea until he realizes he is one to not back down from challenges. He learns out here, that he has a fine attraction to blonde vampires..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 158





	1. Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 2nd day at the new cabin.. and he is encountered with haunting new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my story! I've been working on this for a while, and currently when this is posted, there are about 6 chapters completed and soon to be released. I really do like the chapters and I won't be adding much to them, but I can assure you, the amount of words in each chapter increase! I just had to get used to it, and I'm just not interested in trying to add more plot to the first couple of chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I do not in any way ship the real Dream and George, I just used their personas as characters (except Dream is a vampire). If any of their personal opinions change regarding sexualization, I will take it down immediately. (like most authors say). 
> 
> I don't really expect to see any attention on this in the beginning, but if it somehow gets likes/reads (or however ao3 works), I will laugh at these notes. thank you for clicking, enjoy!

A brunette curls up against the couch, holding his knees against the warm jacket. The smell of chipped wood from the walls, drafted into his nose as he mindlessly flipped through channels on the old tv in front of him. Suddenly it felt like all of his energy was drained, his eyes slowly drooping to the sound of low chattering on the news channel. It was either his boredom or the old sense of being in a stationary cabin in the middle of nowhere that was draining his energy. 

_ "Learn to become a man" _ he said,  _ "Make something of yourself out there" _ . But there was no motivation, even if it was the first day he even settled in the place. His father was an ass, but he cared for him. Nothing like forcing your British son to live on his own for a month will get him to shape up his life. 

The aroma of cabin smells seemed to do it for him, and he got up and slumped over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, not like he did it 5 times earlier for nothing, and stared at the few things he bought before the trip. A bag of apples, frozen beef and steak, a carton of orange juice, some milk and butter. What could he make with that, apple milk? George laughed, shaking his head with nonsense and walking away and back to the couch. 

This time he laid down and closed his eyes, feeling tired enough to nap warmly to the sound of the quiet television. 

\--

He woke up and the tv had turned off on it's own, assuming that's how it was programmed to keep power. The British man yawned, his eyes weary and his surroundings familiar. He looked out the window and all he saw was trees, but the sun had lifted. He slept the whole night? It was only 7pm when he fell asleep?

Maybe it's early. George checked the time, and it read 6:45. He slept almost 12 hours. _ Jeez  _ , he thought.  _ I must've been deprived if i _ _ t meant sleeping for that long. _

George got up and walked towards the door, holding his jacket tight and opening it. A light breeze drifted through his face and he glanced out. A better smell filled his nose, the smell of pine and nature, mint and air. He liked that much more. Might consider living out here instead. 

He closed the door behind him and moved forward, stepping ahead of his cabin and moving towards the open forest. "Maybe a short walk wouldn't hurt." he mumbled to himself, sighing and starting to walk down the closet dirt trail. 

He caught the eyes of many birds and tiny squirrels, sometimes bunnies.  _ This path wasn't meant for humans.. but what path would be? _

In the distance, George smelled lavender. "Lavender flowers?" he looked around and saw only green plants and dirt, no flowers or fruits. He sighed,  _ strange. _

In less than a second, George's breath was snatched as a strong force grabbed him and before he knew it, his back was up against a surface and his wrists were being held. George gasped and felt suffocated in a second.  _ What the fuck?! _

He opened his eyes and a figure was up against him, face indescribable and arms pinning George's. There was no way to describe how scared George felt .

"Let go of me!" George struggled, whimpering and wiggling, but no avail. The strange pressed harder, leaving no space between the two. 

"Hello there, sweet thing." A warm voice whispered, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. 

"Who the fuck are you and what do you think your doing?" George fumed, trying to move his wrists rapidly. A hand suddenly grabbed both wrists and used the other one to place upon his hip. George flinched and groaned in desperation as his wrists were burned into the tree behind him. It whimpered at the pain it caused, breathing deeply and nervously. 

"Stop struggling love. I just wanted to smell you.." The stranger whispered once more, aiming more towards his ear this time. George ultimately froze in fear, letting the stranger move it's head and inspect him. Maybe if he let it get over with, he would leave him alone. 

"You think it's funny to harass strangers? To hurt them..?" The brit spat out, and felt eyes sharply gaze at him. 

George smelt a micro aroma of metal coming from the stranger, staining his nose as he head turned to the right, not looking at him who was forcing him against the tree. 

"Feisty... but annoying. Might have to teach you a lesson.." The dark voice offered, a smirk forming at his lips. George groaned and closed his eyes with uncertainty. 

"You'd make good dinner.. but I've never had a thing for insecure prey,". George sniffed nervously and clenched his eyes closed. "Not going to protest darling? Gonna let me eat you right here?"

The brit squirmed lightly, but the sentence feeding deep into his stomach. He felt hot and weird, scared and- no, not scared. Terrified. He felt the stranger's breath on his neck. If in any way, he was trying to seduce him, it was definitely not working. "Please leave me alone-"

"Hush". 

He removed his hand off the brunette's hip and grabbed his chin, turning his head to look right into the stranger's eyes. George kept his eyes closed as the man stared into his features. He felt the stare, sending him into a feet of embarrassment and fear. But the rhythm of each of their breaths, seemed to calm him down a bit. 

"Plump lips, freckle under the eye, smells like wood. You live around here?" His dark voice traveled around, George knew he was inspecting him and it made George feel terrified. His stomach stirred, fear enveloping any food he had eaten earlier. 

He stayed silent, hoping it would make him impatient and leave him alone. He thought wrong. 

The man's hand went back to his hip, George flinching again and squirming under his touch. 

"I said, do you live around here?" His voice deepened that time, goosebumps traveling up George's arms. 

"Uh- just for the month.." He murmured, eyes still shut. He almost figured he was going to rob him or something, and for some reason George had just agreed to let him investigate him. Like he was no bad guy.. except he was. _Maybe he is scared of pain.. scared of being hurt by this man. It was so easy for the words to spill out, as if anything was happening at all._

"Interesting.." The stranger left a little bit of space between them, just to stare. "I'll see you around here then.. I won't keep you long." 

_What?_

George opened his eyes for the first time in a few terrifying minutes. He finally got a good look at the attacker, who seemed to be a ruffled blonde and a few freckles. He wasn't cleaned up, and a splotch of blood sat at the corner of his smirk. 

"Am I pretty?" he asked suddenly, George gasped and looked away at the stranger's realization. he kept his eyes open this time, so he could be aware of what was going to happen next. "So you're a shy one then.. better left scared than dead.. I like the shy ones.."

George let out a tiny whine, gulping and staying still, his arms still pinned above his head. He felt pain around his wrists, bound to leave a bruise. The stranger noticed this and loosened his grasp. The brit was still too scared to move from the position. 

"Okay.. just don't hurt yourself. Save some blood for me darling." The stranger finished, letting go of his wrists and removing his hand from the boy's hip. Before he knew it, the stranger was gone, like it never even happened. 

Except it did happen, and George was left in light tears and wrist scars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is back at the cabin and still shaken up, but for some reason he can't find himself to leave just yet..

George had made it back to his cabin safely... but in his heart he wasn't. He had gone back upstairs to his bedroom after that god awful experience. He went under the covers and curled against himself, rubbing his wrists lightly, over the red lines that circled them. 

_ What the fuck just happened? _

George frowned to himself, feeling the dried tears on his cheeks. Why did I even consider going on this trip?

_ But what were the chances of me being attacked in the woods..? I guess not that low.. _

_ But who was he? What was that blood from?  _

He shivered in thought. He could have just come across a murderer.. and he let him go? That doesn't seem very murder like. But the blood... the mention of eating him? What kind of cannibal is this dude?

George uncovered himself from the sheets and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Luckily where he is staying has good signal, or else if George was in trouble he would have no one to call or get in contact with. 

He clicked his dad's contact and ringed him. 

"George? Is everything okay? I told you not to call me until after the month." His old, raspy voice said. George sighed in relief when he picked up. Something about hearing from his father's voice made George feel 100x safer.

"I.. I know. I just had a really scary experience yesterday,". The brit hesitated. His legs were crossed on the bed, and he held his jacket tight against him. He let the soft interior incase him and the voice of the familiar soothe him. 

"Are you okay?"

George sat silent. Was he? 

"I.. don't know. Someone attacked me in the forest nearby.."

His father gasped behind the phone. "Holy- what? Who? Are you hurt?"

"I.. I'm not hurt. More in shock.. but..-"

The sounds of rustling and movement was heard behind the phone, "Son you need to get out of there. It could have been a murderer son. I'm on my way." 

Suddenly George didn't want his father to come. It was crazy to say, but for him to see him, like this? Like a crying boy hiding under his covers because some guy decided to mess with him? He wasn't just some crying kid. 

"Wait- no, don't come. I- I lied, no one attacked me. I'm fine."

The rustling stopped. "Huh?" the silence lingered for a moment as his father stayed on the line in disbelief and confusion. "You lied to me about that? Why would you lie about that?" he said, sounded rushed but more so concerned. 

George huffed nervously, "I uh.. I don't know. I'm sorry-". George hung up quickly and put his phone down immediately, covering his face.  _ Why did I do that?  _

To be honest, he didn't really know why. _ George feels weak. Like he can’t defend himself.  _

He lays down, and faces the side of the window. The window showed the forest of trees, the tops of them. Birds flying about, nesting in trees that they thought were safest. He thought about the peaceful birds and the scent of the forest... and drifted off to sleep. 

\--

Later that day, George wakes up and gets off his bed, heading to the closet. He opens it up and grabs a sweater, one that wrapped around him tighter than his jacket did. Something, safer perhaps. 

He goes downstairs, taking in the surroundings once again. He goes back to the fridge... grabs an apple. He hasn't eaten since his first arrival, except for a granola bar, which was a few nights ago. He was at first impressed, but now he couldn't care less about the large cabin he was staying in. He thought it would be nice, but it's quite boring. 

His mind averted back to what happened. 

_ His dark voice traveled around, George knew he was inspecting him and it made George feel terrified. His stomach stirred, fear enveloping any food he had eaten earlier. _

George shivered in memory, and continued his way back to the nap couch. __

_ George let out a tiny whine, gulping and staying still, his arms still pinned above his head. He felt pain around his wrists, bound to leave a bruise. _

He felt his wrists again, and noticed the red. He couldn’t help but curse at himself for not doing anything. Was it because he.. felt weak? Exposed?  _ I guess, threatened.  _

George sighed with an idea, eyeing the floor like it was an opponent in a wrestling match. He could test himself, I mean, all he does is sit in a chair all day, but a simple pushup couldn't be that bad, right?

He decided to do it, and he confidently got onto his knees, getting into a pushup position.

_ This is a bad idea. _

He weakly brought himself down to the floor, his arms shaking and breathing scattered. He fell.  _ Fuck. _

In his ears, he heard a low chuckle coming from the corner of the room. George froze in his position and he slowly looked up from the floor. His palms were holding him up and his elbows were pointed in the air. 

There again, was the stranger. In his house. Staring at him.

George scrambled to his feet in fear, backing away until his back hit a lamp in the opposite corner, next to the couch. 

"You really are weak, aren't you?" The voice mumbled, chuckling in a low voice. George began to panic, feeling his heart which was beating more than from losing his breath after that attempted pushup. This time, George didn't have a jacket to grab onto, instead it was the hem of his light sweater he had to mess with. 

"How did you get into my house?" he stammered in response, grabbing tight on the fabric. 

"Teeth really come in handy." The stranger said cruelly, leaving George confused until his finger hooked onto his bottom lip, and pulled down, revealing two very sharp bottom teeth.

George's breath hitched in realization, staggering back until he was further behind the lamp. He froze, taking in the moment.  _ What the fuck?  _

"Your- Your a-?"

"Yes, yes. I guess that explains the blood,”, the blonde huffed in a laugh, “I'm sorry I was too careless to clean yesterday when we met the last time, hm. I probably should have cleaned up nicer before meeting your pretty self,". The man rambled on, staring into his eyes the whole time. 

George flinched at the compliment, furrowing his eyebrows but still holding his stance. The stranger did look more cleaned up today, his blonde hair was ruffled smoother, and his face had less cuts. It was almost like.. he was wearing makeup to cover up the scars.  _ Why am I even considering this?  _

"Are you sure you want to corner yourself love? You're just going to get yourself into the situation you were in yesterday."

George confidently scoffed at the statement, gaining a bit of confidence. " _ You _ .. attacked..  _ me _ .” he said, emphasizing the ‘you’ and ‘me’ sternly. 

He realized his boldness there and immediately regretted it. The stranger stepped forward, his hands cuffed together in front. George was backed up against the corner, mistakenly. 

The man didn't stop walking forward, until he was as close as the edges of the two couches touching, approaching the corner that George was stuck in. He slipped in between, until he was right in front of George, who turned in fear and his face turned to the side, but eyes still open and watching the stranger who was up close. However, the brunette had less fear today than he did yesterday, weirdly considering he was still shook up from the last time. 

The stranger's eyes glanced down at the brit's wrists, and his lips turned into a light frown when seeing the pretty marks. He picked up George's left wrist and turned it so he could see the red line from yesterday. George was shaking lightly as he was being touched by someone he did not know, and wished he could've lost himself yesterday so he never had to feel this nervous. 

The stranger averted his eyes back to George's, and lifted his wrist. George froze instead of pulling away, and he instantly thinking that was a mistake. His wrist lifted higher, hovering below the stranger's lips. Eye contact remained the whole time.

George closed his eyes shut tight, and waited for a sharp pain to be felt in his wrist. Instead, he felt the flesh of lips attach, kissing him lightly.

The brit's stomach seemed to have done a summersault, when he opened his eyes to the stranger looking directly at him with his lips on his bruise, and smirking.

George didn't know how to feel.  _ Nervous? Confused? ..Flushed?  _ I mean, quite obvious he was nervous and confused. 

__ The man's head lifted backup and his other hand came up, to caress the brit's cheek. 

"You need to be touched... but not today. I don't think you're ready for blood loss yet." George's breath hitched again at the heated topic, as the vampire talked slowly to him. But this time his voice wasn't strict and alarming, but soft and yearning. 

"You're too... weak, too skinny. I'd feel like a villain if I hurt you when there's barely any blood anyways.." 

George gulped and snatched his wrist away finally, holding it to himself tightly. The stranger removed his hand from the brit's cheek and went back to having his hands cuffed in front of him like he was earlier. 

"Eat something, please," He says, "I want you to look full when I come over tomorrow." The man winked, and backed away until he was out of the corner where George was. The brit sighed in relief at his sudden access of space, giving him the room to duck his hands and relax.

The nerves seem to have disappeared a bit, as he took his right thumb to feel over the spot the stranger's lips once was. The stranger turned around again, to stare at the brunette. 

"I'm Dream by the way. Figured I'd give you a title." 

And the next thing he knew, the vampire was out the door. George was left in silence, and didn't want to think. Didn't want to call anyone, or question anything. It was so much on him.

He left the corner, and the first thing he did was get out a pan, and heat up the steak that was in the freezer. 

\-- 

George sat down with his plate of steak and cut up apple slices. He also had a glass of milk on the table by the tv. He tried not to let the thoughts of earlier afternoon get to his head, only focusing on the cartoon that played on the tv.

Suddenly, the ring of his cell phone never made him happier. Only to find out, it was his mom calling. 

"Mom?" He said, placing his cold phone against his ear. 

"Hey hun, I wanted to call after what you said to your father yesterday. He said that you didn't sound too happy. Are you alright-"

"Mom, I'm okay. Nothing happened over here.." George lied, trying his best to sound discrete. 

His mom sighed helplessly as if she didn't believe him. "Are you sure? Why would you lie about something like that? You had us all worried, like you were kidnapped or something."

George chuckled and scratched the back of his head mindlessly, "I'm sorry. I just tried to come up with an excuse to leave. I'm just not used to this yet." 

Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at lying. The words eased out of his mouth, explaining why he called his dad.  _ But why heavily lie like that? He didn't know. _

His mom sounded uneasy.. "Alright. Just please call us if you need anything. You have the free pass." George laughed, feeling the tug of joy enter his stomach to which he felt nice after his long day. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." They both started laughing once more. 

"Okay sweetie, talk to me later please? I want to hear about your week," 

George nodded, "Mhm. Sure will. Can I eat my dinner now?"

His mom laughed lightly, which made George's heart warm. "Yes yes. Goodnight sweetie, stay safe."

"Love you," George snuck in before hanging up, right before she could respond. He put down his phone, and ate his dinner silently to the TV playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you liked the chapter, even though I am very self-conscious about it. I just wanted to say, it's true, the chapters are short. But I've been writing more on the side and trust me, they get longer! There's more in store for this au and I'm really excited for feedback. 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, I have been criticizing myself a lot recently because reading back on the chapters, I feel like they really aren't that good. I still love this story though and I'm gonna keep writing it! I appreciate all thoughts and comments if yall have any, so please let me know !
> 
> Anyways chapter 3 in another few days! (oh and happy february). 
> 
> OH and thank you so much for the kudos, I really did not expect this, it means a lot. Definitely more to come :) - and yes, dream softens up and he gets consent- but you'll see..


	3. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is this shed doing in George's backyard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello! sorry for the bit longer of a wait, I sprained my wrist and couldn't post for a few days. I don't think it has been that long, so I'm sure you can forgive me.
> 
> Obviously, enjoy the chapter! I don't know how I feel about it, they are moving a bit fast aren't they? But I do like the flow of the chapters, I'm writing this for fun anyways ! Again I'm a bit iffy on the descriptions and writing itself, but I'm so thankful for all the kind comments :) I'm glad you enjoy it! I love writing them anyways- the chapters get better too I think ;)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

Another morning wakes as the sun glows upon the curtains in a master bedroom of a cabin, trees surrounding and wind absently singing outside the window.

A sleepless brunette wakes up from a somewhat peaceful sleep, rubbing his eyes cluelessly and his memory foggy. It takes a few moments for memories to flood back and he remembers quick breaths and beating hearts, hitting him hard. His eyes furrow in a groan, rubbing his hands pressed against his cheeks and temple, turning over to his side. His shirt scrunched up and rid up his side messily with the action. 

It's been a couple days since he had seen the stranger- Dream. _Dream, so he's using his name now huh?_ He said he would come the next day, and the fact that George remembered, definitely meant something. It made him all nervous again thinking about when he would break in again. 

George hasn't even connected the fact that he was a vampire, it was just so hard to think about. He had come in contact with a _fictional_ species- except it wasn't fictional.

He hadn't done much, except watch tv and eat food. One day he made a fire, which he had to google how since he isn't camping much. But he kept getting nervous thinking about getting a surprise visit from the vampire. It made him feel all sorts of emotions, scared, nervous, anticipated? 

Goosebumps crept on his skin, reminding him of the fangs, he imagined them with blood on them. George had to stuff his face in his pillow just to get him to stop imagining. But he did eat more food, so if he ever did come back, he would... well he didn't really know how that would help. He just knew... Dream told him to. And he might be in more pain if he was as skinny as he was a couple days ago. 

_Is Dream really going to.. suck his blood? He's only seen that in movies.. didn't think vampires were actually real. But now he's been practically 5 feet within from one. Practically 5 centimeters!_

_George thought about the vampire's breath on his neck the first day. His lips kissing his bruise. The smell of lavender that radiated from his skin, and the stinging smell of metal from his teeth._ It made his skin crawl.. but his pupils dilate. Why do vampires actually have to be attractive?

George remembered the pain of his wrists being stuck and his body aching against the tree. No, it's not hot. It was painful, and he was attacked. If he dies from Dream, he'll regret ever feeling this way. George grabbed a hoodie and threw it on. He pulled his sleeves past his hands and got back on the floor. 

It's been a few days since his first attempt, and it was plain weak. He felt spontaneous, even though it was barely anything, why not? 

_This time he wasn't gonna fall._

He got into a pushup position next to his bed, and lowered himself down, his arms somewhat wide, maybe too wide. He went to a point where he knew he would be able to get up, his nose less than a foot away from the ground. He slowly pushed himself back up, and let out a shaky breath in completion. He sighed in relief, _I did it, I did a pushup._

_Fuck, it's not even that impressive. But to George it is._

George sat up, took a breather, and then did another one. And another one, and more. He did about 10 of them. But he was exhausted when he sat up, breathing harshly. _God who took over George's body?_

"Damn." He whispered to himself in accomplishment, his mouth slowly forming into an affirmative smile. He proudly went downstairs to sit on the couch, and put on the news. Nothing new, just the pandemic that has been going on- he stopped his thoughts. _Jeez_ _, he_ _completely forgot about that.. so.. Dream might have it?_

George shook it off, surely not. But what a great way to put Dream back into his thoughts. Scare him enough to hide away again. 

The brunette cuddled up with a blanket and watched the tv, eyes droopy. He just slept, he shouldn't sleep. He should get up and do something. But what? His mind developed a list of possible things he could do, something that wasn't completely boring and something he hasn't done in the past few days. 

What about the house? How much did he know about it? He walked up from the entrance, never really felt the need to look around or examine the building. In fact, he doesn't even remember what the outside looks like. _It's not like he had any chance or urge to look at the house. What was it even made of?_ He doesn't remember. 

George got up from the couch, legs stiff as he stood up. The blanket dragged off the couch with him, he didn't bother to put it back on the couch. It was probably cold anyways. 

The door creaked open as it widened, the air drafting into his face and he gladly wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, not regretting his decision of keeping it with him. Immediately the smell of nature caressed his nose and he breathed it in happily. His eyes wandered the surroundings, taking in the trees filling the area and bushes along side the outside walls. He stepped out and turned right and walked along side of the cabin, small patches of grass inhabited by bugs and ants that lined the rocky exterior. He spotted a few flowers, roses and cornflowers on the sides next to the bushes. 

The brunette kept sticking to the right side of the bushes, walking alongside the cabin and looking at every detail of the wall shaping and the soft bushes that had sticks popping out from every which way. _This isn't really well gardened, who takes care of these plants?_.

His eyes wander around until his head is tilted up and he looks across the grassy field before him. He admires the way the morning light reflects the tips of each grass blade and how perfectly natural each plant makes itself independent from the others. He was always fond of nature, but never really accepted it. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have stuck outside for so long just _looking._

Suddenly his brown orbs catch a morph of a box in the distance, his eyes focusing, and a small shed coming into view. He can't see too well from his spot, but can tell it's a room in the middle of a field of grass. It sits there patiently, begging to be inspected. 

George helps himself to his curiosity, "When was this here?" he murmured, stumbling forward nonchalantly, his soft blanket following lightly behind him. 

In his old vans, he walked across the field, to the lonely shed. He walked upon it, it only being about 100-150 feet away, and it smelled rusty and old. There were 2 windows on each side, and none in the front. He walked to the right side and approached one of the tainted windows. It was slightly clouded and old looking, but he could probably see through it if he tried. 

Hesitantly, one of his hands propped onto the ledge, leant up on his toes and peering inside. Inside were old boxes stacked upon each other, gardening tools lining the back wall, and a few boxes and crates also lining the back corner. His eyes looked to the left while he stood on his toes, and saw.. a blanket? And a pillow? _Who would be sleeping in here?_

Suddenly he felt two hands touched lightly on his hips, causing him to whip around, landing back down on the flats of his shoes and whacking the stranger instinctively. His hand shaked at the natural reaction, and his stomach churned at the realization. The brit turned around to face the stranger he hit, slowly recognizing the figure. And it was Dream... holding his nose in shock. 

"Shit.." the familiar voice said, looking down at the grass. George gasped and backed away, feet stumbling over each other, but watching Dream's eyes and reaction. Slowly the blonde lifts his head and his hands reveal a bleeding nose. He was still half covering it, but then his lips curled into a smirk, a familiar feeling entering George's body.

"Have you been working out?" , Dream said in a low voice, staring at the boy from head to toe as if he was memorizing every part of his body. It sent chills down the brunette's back as he watched Dream admire him. This is the first time he really got to see him with blood on his face, clearly. His imagination goes wild. 

The brunette gulped but didn't respond, not knowing why his voice was stolen from him by one simple sentence. He wasn't normally like this, but around a vampire, it was different.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the loss of response. "Oh come on now.. use your words pretty boy."

The voice was threatening enough for George to oblige. "I.. did a few pushups this morning," he murmured quietly, hands feeling awkwardly empty at the disappearance of his blanket. He felt cold and exposed under his eyes. 

"Hmph.." Dream muffled, wiping his nose with his hoodie. He shuddered at the look of Dream with blood smeared on his lip. He almost had the urge to just lick it off- _wait, no._

He never noticed how Dream dressed himself, which seemed to be a black hoodie and jeans most days. He wasn't sure if he changed or not, or if all of his clothes were warm and dark colored. He looks nice, he could say. He didn't look all scruffy and not kept up like he did... on the first day. Reminded of the event, he shook it off and looked under the man's stare. 

"You got me pretty good there. Keep doing them, you might get hotter". the blonde comments, and the brit's knees almost break at the remark. 

"Hotter-" he cut himself off, looking away and lightly blushing. How did he find himself here, getting flirted with by a man who hurt him? He almost didn't recognize himself, this feeling. _It has been a while, since he's had someone to warm him in that way._

"Awh your warming up to me!" the vampire cheered, breaking him out of his thoughts. He moves to get closer, but George backs away nervously again. Dream shakes off the rejection and continues, "What are you doing here anyways?"

George slowly brought his hand behind his head and scratched it. "I didn't know this shed was here. Wanted to explore." he said shakily, then stuffing his hands into his pockets that he forgot were there, and looked at the ground. The blanket was now on the grass by where he punched Dream. 

"Well..." the blonde thought, looking at the clouds above them and his glare turning to the shed instead. "I sleep here. That's why I 'attacked' you that day, because someone moved into the house nearby,". 

George nodded absentmindedly, but didn't feel any sympathy for him. He hurt George, and it was terrifying. Nothing the blonde does will make him forgive Dream. 

He then looked up and saw Dream swipe his thumb across his cut lip, licking it slowly. While looking at him. 

_Okay, almost nothing._

"So," Dream starts again, breaking the silence once again that was created between them. _Seems like Dream doesn't like the silence._ "did you eat like I asked you to?" he then asked, almost out of nowhere. George looked to the side and nodded. 

Dream groaned impatiently. "What did I say about using your words?" His voice became low in a growl, crossing his arms with slight anger. 

The brit gulped again, bundles of nerves finding their way back to his stomach. "I have been eating. Why do you care if your just going to kill me?". The slight ounce of confidence in his remark almost warned George, as if it was the most dangerous thing he's ever done. 

Suddenly, the blonde started laughing, a cocky chuckle easily leaving his blood smeared lips and filling the air, "Oh love, drinking you doesn't mean killing you. If anything, I want you alive when I finally get a taste of you.." His voice progressed lower, teasing George with the tone of his words. 

The brunette shuddered and hummed, letting his voice roll out impulsively, "How about... you don't do that?" George offered, raising an eyebrow with risk, and looking up at Dream. 

This time, Dream only let out a small chuckle, walking forward. And this time, George didn't move away. He came up close, so close he was up to his ear. He lightly placed his hands on the brit's hips again, while the brit's breathing became staggered. 

He leaned into his ear, breath ghosting over his neck and letting out with husk. "You can't just push me away darling," he professed in a whisper, moving his lips upward slightly and setting a small nibble on the earlobe, causing George to yelp. George lifted his hands to Dream's shoulders and touching the fabric of his hoodie, but not pushing. He doesn't know why he won't push. He won't push him away. _He wasn't saying no._

He felt his body for the first time, letting his hands rest stiffly. The brit's face was turned to the right, breathing heavily and nervously. 

Dream turned his face to look into the brunette's eyes, but ended up looking at his bare lips, darting up and down. His voice once again became known in the brunette's ear. "One day that neck will be mine, but I just keep torturing myself," he growled hungrily, now staring at George's lips, and his lips only. 

The blonde inched forward and pressed his normal teeth on George's bottom lip, dragging it out and pulling lightly, before letting go and not going further than that. He smirked and pulled away, leaving George in a frozen mess with his eyes flickered open and hands brought back down to his hoodie pocket.

George's face was hot and his stomach was empty in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had found himself- turned on by this vampire. 

He almost didn't say anything, but then he simply sighed in a whisper, "You're torturing me too.."

He almost regretted it, letting his thoughts get the best of him, when he knew in his heart that he was wrong. His heart pounded lightly and his legs felt weak, still left in awe from the exchange. Dream seemed to be taken aback from his statement as well.

To this, Dream's eyes glowed and he seemed to smirk even harder, if that was even possible. George knew he was holding back, he knew that sentence did things to Dream. George admires the blonde's ability to hold back right now. He would probably bite right down into his neck if he wasn't being kind- that's what made George hesitant. _If._

_Why was he being kind?_

George would be lying to himself if he said.. he wasn't curious when Dream would let go. When Dream would let go of his desires and give in. The nerves were overcrowded by curiosity and anticipation. _How could a couple days already make him feel .. more? It was almost life shattering how quick he allowed himself to open up. To a vampire for god sakes._

_Maybe because George craved things too._

_It's like he found himself eating more for Dream, getting stronger to impress him. A vampire who attacked him only a few days ago, George wanted to impress. It almost disgusted him, how he was already so wanting, when he was just dreading not that long ago._

"Answer me this.. what's your name?" Dream asked deeply, breaking the silence once again, trying to hide the monster inside him, that was trying to dig free. "I hate not knowing the pretty boy's name". 

George flushed, biting his lip, where Dream put his teeth. "My name.. is George." he said shyly, trying his best not to look into Dream's emerald green eyes that stared daggers into his face. He felt them, he felt _it._ The pointed edges of blades burning into his soft skin with desire and need. He felt it _all._

The blonde nodded slowly and turned away, hands pocketing themselves in his jeans. "Well... George. Your welcome here any day, but I think for today, it's been enough. I can't even look at you anymore.. too much." the words lingered in the air, the brit confused. 

His eyes widened, curious about what he means. "Too.. much?" he almost whimpered. He realized he was talking more, and how in trouble he will get in if he says too much, becomes too confident. 

The blonde chuckled at the boy's shyness. He almost didn't want to respond, and just let the mystery of the statement linger even longer. But he couldn't.

"You're too much Georgie. I can't say much more," The smirking man ended simply, backing away to allow more space between them. It freed George and he relaxed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And again, like usual, he disappeared into the shed. Where George was left standing there in dumbstruck, and gazing eyes. He quickly decided he wasn't going to peer into the window, but walk back to the house with his blanket that he picked up from the floor. 

Looks like George is in an interesting situation, torn between butterflies and mind games.. A literal vampire is his neighbor, and it's just setting in. His father sent him to live next to a VAMPIRE for a month. What has his dad gotten him into?

He was still scared of Dream but he knows there's more to him, and he's somewhat intrigued to learn what it is. Even after the first day of fear and nerves, he couldn't find himself to get in a car and leave. Something about this mystery dragged him to the property, even if he was just put there on accident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty hoped you liked it ehehe, I know I said something about consent in the end notes on the last chapter, but that's why I said "we'll see" , cause in future chapters it gets better. It'll all tie together, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, all interactions mean a lot! I'll be sure to post again soon just because I love it all. Each chapter gets longer as we go as well, which is very nice. 
> 
> Chapter 4 soon! will be replying to more comments as well :D


	4. Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally gets to tell someone about his experience..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is kinda short but chapter 5 will be out soon :) 
> 
> hope you like it though!

The sun bleached through the curtains, shining onto George's pale skin. He slowly wakes up, turning over and covering his face from the sunlight that beamed directly at him. It was a timely occurrence whenever he woke up, a bright beam of light that blinded him every morning. 

It's another lonely day in the cabin, it's about a week into the month that he was rented in for, making him smile happily so he could get this over with. Even though he had complete control on ending the rent contract, he didn't give up challenges. And his dad certainly made this one when he told him it would make him a 'better man'. 

George had to prove him right, even though he was 24 and old enough to be on his own, his father always seemed to look down on him. Like he had a son who sits in his chair all day coding, when he himself is a hard working engineer with a wife and kid. But George doesn't have to live all buffed to have a life, right? He's obviously met someone.. who admires him. He's not truly set on his intentions, however. 

But today, George felt like he could do anything he wanted. It was a rebellious feeling, rumbling in his stomach with anticipation. He had sparks like these often, wanting to do more than just sit around all day. It's the spontaneous side of him waking up him. And it's not like his dad is constantly stalking him or watching him in security cameras or anything, so he couldn't lecture him about his doings. If that was the case... he would've brought up the stranger that was in his house a few days ago...

His dad told him it would be best to not call anyone and focus on himself, but he really wanted to call his friend, someone to talk to other than himself and the TV when he's alone. 

His only person he really trusted with his new valuable information. But he wasn't sure how he would react to a hot vampire that George finds attractive. 

George decided to risk his chances and give in to his demanding thoughts. He sits up and unlocks his barely used phone (since the trip anyway), and clicks on the contact he was thinking off. 

It rings one time... then two, and finally-

"GEORGE!" An American accent exclaims with a beam, more enthusiastic than the brit expected. George half smiles brightly behind the phone at his friend's welcoming voice. 

"Hey Sapnap, how's it going?" he yawns, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover it and smiling behind the hand. 

George can hear his friend giggling from the other side, almost too much. "I'm great! Why are you calling?"

He shrugged, "felt like breaking the rules."

They both laughed it off and the conversation continued, "Well... how's the trip? Lonely? So lonely you had to call me?"

George rolled his eyes at the teasing, even though Sapnap couldn't see it. "It's been.. pretty boring, yeah. How's you and your new roommate?" George thought of his roommate, Karl. He's texted him numerous times before the trip about how messy he can be sometimes, and especially loud when he's playing video games or talking to his friends. But he knew Sap loved him, though living with friends won't always be the best as you expect it to be. 

Sap sighed, "Um, it's alright. Living with him is getting tiresome though, getting to know all of his flaws.." he said, hinting in his voice regarding all the texts he sent him about the experience. George noticed it and nodded gently. 

"Figured, Karl is a crazy man. You knew this going into this Sap". George spewed in a mocking tone, basically laughing at him. it was a common tone they used with each other, after knowing each other for so long. George knew even with how close they were, it probably wouldn't be the best living together either. 

"Whatever, it's been mostly fun so far- I mean, he is my best friend". he replied cheekily and George gasped exaggeratedly, putting a hand on his chest. 

"I'm not your best friend?!" 

Sapnap hummed cluelessly in response without saying any words, trying to piss George off. 

"...Dick". the brit mumbled and they both started laughing. 

Sapnap sat up in his squeaky chair, and huffed. "Do anything fun? Seems like a boring trip if you're alone."

George thought for a second. I mean.... 

He shivered at the thought of the past events, reminding him of the creepy, but consistent man showing up at his house every couple of days. How was he supposed to tell someone this?

"I.. not really,". he lied, trying his best not to reveal any suspicious tone in his choice of words. Maybe if he held onto this a bit longer.. it could be his own personal secret. 

Sapnap perked up, and then, George remembered Sapnap was good at detecting lies. I mean, he probably didn't do the best at lying either. "Georgie did something happen? Meet a sexy lumber jack for your gay ass?" 

George widened his eyes at the slight accuracy, and immediately regretted saying anything. 

"I wish I could slap you right now," he growled, leaning on his palm from his criss cross position. "But no, not a sexy lumberjack." There is was, he kept talking and now he's in this position, lying to his best friend who clearly understands something deeper happened. 

The American hummed in thinking, his finger tapping his chin behind the call. "Then who? I can sense a feeble lie Georgie," he said in a questioning voice, imitating Sherlock and thinking inquiringly. 

The brit tried to come up with a different response, trying to dig away from the obvious truth. "Do you really know, or do you just assume every time and hope you're right?"

The boy went silent. But couldn't go long with responding. "...Fuck you. and no, if you've noticed, I've been right every time soooo,"

George inhaled deeply with content, I mean, I guess he was basically a human lie detector. Or George was just terrible at lying. 

"George I've known you for years, you think I wouldn't know when you are lying to your best friend?"

"Yeah whatever,".

A moment of silence cued, until Sapnap got impatient. "So, what happened??" 

George whined in agony, not wanting to spill the spicy events that occurred over the past few days. It ached him to think about the first night, but eager to think about the future. The idea of them doing more than just hurting each other with words and the fear of sharp teeth. Something about Dream was scary but also... mysterious. 

Finally, the brunette decided upon a solution, and his smile turned into a smirk. "Okay.. but how about I tell you.. at the cabin?" George offered, hesitantly. 

Sapnap was silent for a few seconds, then you could hear his chair squeak again, indicating movement. "Are you sure you want me ruining all your fun?" 

George laughed, "It's honestly quite boring. Please, come over!" he almost pleaded, the conversation picking up in tone quite quickly. 

"Okay fine, I'll be over in like 30 minutes, maybe longer, we'll see. text me your location,"

"Alrighty, see you soon sappy nappy"

"Bye George, spill me all the tea!!" he jumped in, before George hung up and laid back down, sighing in relief.

_At least he won't be alone for the rest of the day.._

\--

George was sitting on his couch, socks on and tv playing the boring old news like every afternoon. It had been an hour since he called Sapnap, and he figured he was fashionably late. Or maybe busy lying to his roommate about where he was off to, or else Karl would have wanted to come too. Karl was a bit problematic at times and probably couldn't handle the information George wanted to share. 

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled George. Immediately his head went to Dream in fear, even though in his heart he knew it was Sapnap. He shuddered, put on a smile, and opened the door to reveal the American standing there with a happy grin and heavy build, breathing out cold air from his mouth. 

"Welcome!" George exaggerated, extending his arm and showing off the place inside as if he was a quirky tour guide. Sapnap was wearing a scarf and heavy coat, along with some jeans and combat boots. 

"Howdy! A nice cabin you have here.." Sapnap started casually, before pushing himself inside the house and grabbing George's hand tightly. The brit flinched at the contact but allowed himself to be yanked to the couch and sat down instantly. The door shut on it's own from the quick movements and then Sapnap leaned in eagerly next to George. He was sat closest to the door, while George was on his right. 

"So.. tell me!" He rushed, as he took off his coat and scarf, revealing a black shirt with a fire symbol in the corner. 

The brunette sat back and crossed his arms, huffing at the rush he persisted. "I need to think about it first.."

Sapnap groaned loudly with exaggeration, throwing his arms on the brit's shoulder and shaking lightly, practically begging. "Please George, I'll do anything, just tell me what's going ON!"

George began laughing at the silliness of his best friend and quickly shoving his heavy arms off his shoulders. "Okay.. okay fine. But.. you can't freak out.."

Sapnap paused his whining and furrowed his eyebrows curiously. "That sounds like something bad.."

George tilted his head hesitantly. "I mean.. it's not ideal. But just listen, you'll understand. 

At this, the raven leaned back himself and crossed his arms, staring intently and quietly ready to listen. 

George took that as a signal and sighed, and continuing. "I met someone.. a person, well not a pers-"

He paused, redacting his explanation and looking down at the space between them, trying to accumulate a better way of saying things. _There was no easy way of saying you met a vampire. Especially a hot one._

"I guess there's no better way of saying this, so um.." George kept rambling, unable to say things clearly enough. Sapnap waited, giving him his undivided attention but also becoming more confused by the second. _George, just drop the bomb, just do it._

"I met a vampire." 

The silence extended, the bomb being accessed and digested into both of their brains. Sapnap kept staring silently, almost curling his lip into a smirk but stopping him. His face sat in such a way where he expected the brit to keep talking.

A few seconds later, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Wait, you aren't going to tell me you're joking?"

George took a deep breath and swayed his head to the left and to the right again. _Cmon Sapnap, say something-_

"Seriously?!" he blurted, his voice almost echoing off the wooden planks and the house listening with deep hallow walls. "How- How? Like how do you know? Who? He or She? Huh??". 

The brit couldn't help but chuckle. "Um.. well I went into the woods about a week ago, the second day I got here. Just to walk.. and um, _he,_ sort of jumped me.."

Sapnap covered his mouth in surprise and just sat there, eyes wide and confused. How could Sapnap believe him? He just told him he met a vampire. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? You were attacked? Are you okay?"

George rapidly shook his head in denial, "Yes Yes I'm okay, but I didn't say anything because I was mostly shocked. He sort of.. hurt me but I don't think it was on purpose."

He said this, and showed Sapnap his wrists that still had a red line lingering. He flinched slightly as he touched the exposed mark on his skin. It was fairly visible due to his pale color, Sapnap leaning in with inquisition. 

"Not on purpose?? So you think he grabbed your wrists to hurt you and he didn't mean it?" - The American said dumbfoundedly, crossing his arms again and leaning against the couch. 

George huffed. His own reasoning was starting to confuse himself. "I mean.. he visited a couple days later. he broke into the cabin.."

Sapnap still stared in awe, as if he was watching a psychological movie full of gore and blood. "What?! He didn't take anything did he?"

"No, he just wanted me. He has always wanted me, ever since I got here. Nothing else. Except, maybe my blood..."

"George, this is insane. You need to get out of here!"

The brit didn't answer. He sort of thought about that. But he knew, he wasn't going to leave until after the month. "Come on Sap.." He tried to convince himself whatever he said next was true, "he's pretty fucking scary, but he has a hotness to him.."

And just like that, Sapnap's jaw was far down past the floor, more than you could ever imagine. "You must be brainwashed.." he said, shaking his head and laughing. But George knew Sapnap trusted him and believed every scandalous thing that happened to him. He was always on his side, somehow after all these years.

"Can we go to the shed? I want to meet him."

George would be lying if he didn't expect Sapnap to say that.

"No! No, we shouldn't. I kind of want to think over my feelings before going over there. I'm afraid of him hurting me again.."

Sapnap laughed, "What, you're scared of getting RAILED?" he gawked loudly, laughing at his own joke like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

"He's a vampire Sap... he wants my blood and only that. Not my fucking virginity."

"Well somebody better take that soon, your 24 and your best option is a vampire who lives alone!" He seemed to laugh even harder, if that was even possible for the raven haired boy in front of him. 

George sighed, looking out the window on his left. _I mean, he wasn't wrong. But even if the vampire did want that from him, George couldn't. He was still wrecked after the first encounter._

"What's his name? Something hot?" 

The brunette laughed uncrossing his arms and setting them on the couch, "If Dream is a hot name for you."

"DAYUUUMM" Sap exclaimed, and George hurriedly bent over to throw his hands over his mouth- cutting out his now muffled voice.

"Shut the hell up! You don't want to wake up the whole forest do you?" The infuriated boy said. Sapnap still laughed behind his hand until he was giggling, and George let go with annoyance. "He literally is staying 100 feet away,".

"I'm sure he wanted me to say that," The boy said nonchalantly. "What is he so hot for?"

George lifted an eyebrow, but then actually thought about it. "I mean, mostly because he's a vampire, have you seen the movies?"

Sapnap laughed, "He probably pushed you against a wall or something and you like a little pain don't you Georgiee". 

George punched Sapnap's shoulder and they both started laughing. _He didn't deny it though.. The accuracy was just so pinpointed, how did he know everything? Sapnap was truly a mind reader._

They spent the next hour or two talking about mysterious creatures, vampires and fanfictions they used to read as teenagers. They also talked about their childhood together and how much they loved playing pretend, or coming up with hilarious ideas to act out their made-up stories as kids. They really did hit it off early, and George was glad they did or else they would probably never be friends now. George, a skinny coder boy while Sapnap had a good life ahead of him with college and a good sense of humor. He was jealous.. to say the least. 

After a good few hours of talking and laughing, Sapnap said something about Karl being lonely at home and needing to leave and make dinner for the unabled teenager. 

"This was really fun Georgie, sometimes a little bit of vampire drama reminds me how much we get along," Sapnap winked, lightly punching the other's shoulder, while they both stood near the door tightly holding their own jackets. 

"Yeah, it was fun until you reminded me of my shitty ex who dumped me for YOU," The british man groaned, rolling his eyes and leaning against a banister by the stairs, a tenacious smile on his face. They seemed to both be happier when they were together, it made them wonderful friends.

"HEY, I rejected her. She wasn't even pretty,"

George shifted his weight and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the American. "So that's why you rejected her? Not because she was my ex?"

Sapnap, again, hummed without answering and pretended to be dumb. The brit scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"But yes, thank you for coming over and making this trip a little less bearable,"

"Shut up, goodnight George. Don't lose your virginity to a vampire!" He said, as he waved and walked out the house. George waved back while rolling his eyes, and shut the door before walking back into the house and sighing. 

Sapnap never really made things boring, and he was glad he wasn't totally freaked out over this like he thought he would be. But he sure made him exhausted. 

George tiredly made his way up the stairs and without even changing out of his clothes, he laid right down on his bed and drifted off into a peaceful, satisfied slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyssss my wrist is feeling much better and I am doing tremendous! hope you enjoyed this break from the heated sessions to once again meet a new character for the story, Sapnap! I love their relationship in this fic, and I hope you do too! 
> 
> chapter 5 gets intense so good luck and get ready :D


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered, how did he get so lucky to see him like this? 
> 
> -
> 
> George wakes up feeling drastically sick and overwhelmed, but as of lately, Dream is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it has been a good amount of time and I am excited to post this chapter! I, like always, have been criticizing myself, but hopefully for the greater good. hope you enjoy this very sweet chapter :) 
> 
> -also might edit as I go on and read it over and over again, because that's just how I do.

Another morning embraced George, much harder than most mornings. This time when the sun shined on George's face beyond the curtains, he wasn't expecting to be in mild discomfort on his bedsheets. A spike of throbbing pain shot through his head and he grasped it painfully with both of his pale hands. 

"What the hell.." he breathed in sharply, sucking in his breath and sighing painfully. With every breath in and out, he eventually came to terms with his sore throat and massive headache. 

_ Did Sapnap get him sick? How the hell does it feel this horrible?  _

George rolled over in his bed, barely wanting to move his limbs, and numbly grabbed his phone, gripping it tightly in his sweaty palm and typing in his best friend's number slowly. 

The phone ringed slowly, every second passing by feeling like sorrowful minutes.

"Hello?" Sapnap answered finally. His voice was husk, indicating he just woke up or George had woken him up. "Why are you calling at 9 am?"

George's eyes, squinting at the bright light illuminating from his phone, and averted to the top of his screen as the time read 9:02. "Fuck, sorry didn't know. Were you sick when you came over? I literally have the worst headache", he cursed, moving the phone away from his face to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Sapnap hummed in disapproval, "No, I tested negative for corona about a week ago so I'm good," 

"Ugh well I feel terrible. Anyways sorry for calling, I'll text you later," said George with a huff, shuffling in his bed and groaned when a stab of pain goes through his head a second time. He didn't want to make him feel bad, but he literally could not hold back the spurts of noises due to the pain forcing their way out of his mouth. 

"Okay, feel better man." was all Sapnap said, and he hung up tiredly. The brunette rolled over again and sighed, separating himself from the bright light coming from both his window and phone screen. 

_ How could've I gotten sick? Not Dream, right? Right...? _

Not long after thinking in his bed for a couple of minutes, George drifted back off into his awaited slumber, drool slowly leaking out of his mouth unnoticeably. He was cuddled up with his knees against his chest and his head tucked in as comfortable as he could get, but definitely did not get far. 

\--

The creak of a window peaked through the air, and a dark shadow peered into the now dim bedroom. The aroma of nature and lavender made itself evident as a tall blonde climbed in through the open window, only briefly accepting light due to the trees swaying conspicuously. Lifting his legs over the sill, he almost fell over but maintained balance as he made his way through and stood next to the bed from a distance. 

He saw the British boy sleeping peacefully, curled up against himself and letting spit flow gently out of his half-opened mouth, uncaring of the world. The vampire loomed over and smirked at the boy with admiration, now leaning on his foot and chin on his palm. He chuckled simply, the noise filling the silence but quiet enough not to wake the slumber of the sleeping boy. 

He finally stirred, turning over and closing his mouth in the process, causing the taller to flinch but realized he was only shifting on the bed with no sign of consciousness. Dream walked closer and went around the bed to where George was facing, and then crouched next to him. He tilted his head and sighed. Riskily, Dream brought his knuckle to the boy's cheek, and wiped off the drool cautiously.

Dream was careful not to wake the boy, but he couldn't help but stay there a bit longer to watch him sleep, even though it was creepy. He didn't think it was creepy, because he was nurturing the boy and not doing anything harmful. However, Dream didn't know the limits.

It made his stomach flutter, his heart beating warmly just from staring at his posture and how he composed himself under the dim light from the sun, skin sparkling exposed and hair messed up at each twist and turn. He wondered, how did he get so lucky to see him like this? Under the sun, being himself. It felt illegal to watch this, but he couldn't veer his eyes away. 

Another stir from the brunette below, turning onto his back this time, his legs outstretching naturally and arms spread apart. His shorts rid up his thigh gently, his pale skin exposing and his hoodie covering half of the bottoms. Dream's breath hitched at the new position and he smirked fondly at the now more exposed boy in front of him.

He didn't think hardly enough to stop his hand that was suddenly moving on it's own, lifting up and lightly brushing against George's mid thigh, his long fingers swiping up at the skin and stopping at the edge of the brit's shorts. He smiled and brought his arm back to him, sighing. He knew it wasn't right to do something when George was sleeping, so he wouldn't go further than that. But he couldn't resist caressing the sweet boy for the moment that he could. Sweet thoughts filled his mind, like the future of just cuddling the brit, holding him in his arms like he was laid out just now, with him, _against him_. He had the sweet thoughts as often as haunting ones... his hunger wanted blood but his heart wanted him. It wanted George, and that was scary.

The vampire dismissed his imaginations and stood up again, still staring at the sleeping man. He slowly turned around, trying not to waste a look, and finally started back to the window to exit. He couldn't let his mind wander anymore, it was too risky. 

He was one leg over until he heard a quiet groan coming from the bed. 

"..Dream?"

His accent was true, and that was in fact George. Impeccable timing.

He almost considered he was hearing things, hoping that he wasn't caught in the light as he was just watching him _sleep_. 

Dream's heart raced, but didn't show it as his lips formed a smirk as he would always do, turning back around to look again. George was propped up on his elbows and his eyes were squinted open, obviously tired after the nap. He seemed to look somehow even cuter when he was still awaking the slumber.

"Hey cutie," Dream slipped out in a low voice, his right hand lifting up as a greeting. It slipped his mind how George must've felt, catching him like this, but he continued anyways. "Have a good sleep? Looked like it".

George flushed while his heart pounded loudly, red consuming his cheeks shyly. He shifted back under the covers of his bed, just visible from his neck up and his thoughts finally came to the realization where Dream was standing right now. By his window. 

"Were you watching me?" he whispered nervously, eyes moving to the floor instead of the vampire. It was a natural instinct to avoid his gaze, doing whatever he hoped to steer clear of inspection. No matter what though, Dream always got a look at him, whether he knew about it or not. There was countless times he would think about Dream watching him, spying on him. It was extremely nerving the way he looks at him with dark eyes. It was how he wondered if they were hopefully or always doomed for destruction. 

Dream reached his hand to the back of his neck and scratched it, and shrugged. "I was for a bit. You looked adorable,". He admitted, a smile rising to his cheeks, opposite to a smirk. George's sleepy expression and body movements must have wiped the smirk away, must be Dream's weakness if anything. 

He flinched at the compliment but then his eyes furrowed as he absentmindedly felt a wet substance on his right cheek and he had a moment of realization . 

"Was I... drooling?" He hesitated with a light gasp. He looked at Dream's eyes and groaned, "You just watched me drool in my sleep? God that's so embarrassing, get out!" he rushed vocally, not comprehending the way he reacted and immediately resorted to wiping his sleeve furiously and burying his head under the covers with embarrassment. He didn't think about the way he finally said more than a sentence to the blonde. 

In no time at all, Dream grew into a loud fit of laughter, barely hunched over the window while his friendly laughs filled the room joyfully. "George it was adorable, don't hide cutie." He protested with a hand on his knee, George's name rolling off of his tongue so easily, it made George flush deeply, but going unnoticed as Dream was still laughing hysterically. 

The brit rolled his eyes with a complaining look, "Please.. it must have been so gross. I hate you," his voice was muffled from the heavy bed comforter that was buried in his face and soon Dream had stopped laughing but his voice was still lighthearted and cheerful. 

"Oh I know you don't hate me babe.." Dream stirred, his voice switching to that ominous lure he usually carries in his tone when teasing George. 

George's stomach fluttered at the name he was given, but then shook his head visibly under the fabric as his own sign of protest. "I hate you and I hate vampires".

It stung a little to hear the vampire part, but Dream was rarely affected, since he had other thoughts to think and tell when at the expense of George acting so cutely in his presence. He sensed the sarcastic tone in George's voice, but he was still noticeably embarrassed. And Dream was only good at making him more embarrassed. When would they stop bantering, when all they could do was think of a comeback in every conversation? Dream was bound to shut him up at some point, something about George was so consistent and the blonde made it his goal to make him flush under his words. 

Dream lifted his leg back over into the room and sat down on the ledge. He rested his chin on his palm, supported by his right knee. George watched him with confusion, every movement of his body intriguing the smaller. Dream hummed in thought, and then his lips slipped out an ominous chuckle, 

"Well, I do recall you saying that I'm scarily attractive or something? Isn't that right Georgie?"

George froze, as if he wasn't already laying still, he for sure was now.  _ How did he know he said that? Was he spying on him and Sapnap? How else would he have heard them talking? _

"No.." he tried to lies, hoping it was just an assumption hoping for approval. But he was denied that hope when Dream let out a low chuckle from his mouth again, that always made George stir with uncertainty. It was always his voice, the honey laced chuckles, words strung out slow and intimidating, insinuating a sexual tension between the both of them. Nothing could empower Dream more than the way he carried his voice. Except maybe his two very sharp teeth who made him a vampire in the first place. 

He ignored the fact he sounded like a complete liar, sighing and curling himself further into his body under the soft bed. 

The blonde stood up from his seat and walked towards the bed with slow, treacherous steps. George curiously peaked out of the blanket, holding with his two hands held onto the outside of the fabric, waiting for whatever he was about to do. He looked up to the taller, who sat himself on the edge of the bed and smiled over at the brunette. 

The voice he dreaded, spoke again. "Now George.. I really don't like when you lie to me," The tone had gotten deeper, making sure to roll his words out slow and painfully, ringing through his ears as it was the only sound in the room. The taller's body had gotten closer by the second, now leaning over to tower over the laying brit.

He reached out his finger and guided it under the brunette's chin, lifting him further out of the blanket and it was tilted up enough so his head was fully peeking out and staring nervously at the vampire. They were only a few inches apart, Dream's breath scarily close to George's nose.

Dream suggestively leered at him, staring with full intent to make the smaller crumble with every word to be left from his lips. 

"So please, go on and tell me the truth."

George shuddered inside, gulping and wanting to avert his gaze but couldn't avoid the emerald eyes piercing through his own brown ones. He was now getting to see a different part of Dream. A close up look when he wasn't totally in extreme fear to even look at him. He took this chance to examine the tan skin and brown freckles on across his nose. He really was pretty, he couldn't deny. He was really thinking of this, right now, in this moment. 

He didn't forget the impression he was under and decided to say it and run. With a deep breath, he forced himself to speak at the lore of Dream. "Dream, I- u-uh think you're attractive," he said out loud, a gentle stutter embracing his voice but he didn't care. "But your really scary and I.. I mean- mostly attractive but-"

The man was suddenly surging forward and he placed a gentle, but deep kiss onto the brunette's open lips, the smaller shutting up in confusion as Dream was intaking the smell of him. There seemed to be a calm, spark between the two, as they touched briefly against each other. It was quick, too quick, and Dream pulled away, before it could last longer. He smiled down at him as the brit looked at him with open eyes, still stunned as to what just happened. The finger left his chin, only for George to keep his head up and then letting it down a second later, embarrassed.

Silence filled the air thankfully, both of them comfortable with the quiet atmosphere, only to let the situation rest before more heat could rise amongst them. They both acknowledged the well recognized feeling between them, but George was obviously too confused with himself, to say anything. 

Dream was the first to speak again, expectedly. 

"You sleep beautifully George," he whispered, breaking the silence and turning his head to the window that exposed the swaying trees and light shining through them. A dent in his cheek that appeared as a dimple, George noticed. The brit looked away and gulped again, trying not to breathe too harshly, still in awe of the heated exchange.

He almost wanted to forgive Dream right there and then, but he was aware from his past, he could have manipulative thoughts, and George wanted to avoid that at all costs. But something was tugging at him that there was a deeper intention, George couldn't say that though. Couldn't open his mouth, couldn't risk saying something that could set something off. There was always, always risk. 

A kind breeze went through the window, alerting Dream of his entrance, and soon his exit. It was probably best to leave this now, it seemed like they both didn't want to converse any longer. "I'll see you later Georgie,".

Dream stood up, but George felt a tug on his heart as he felt the presence of the vampire drifting away from him. Right now he wants the warmth, he wants to stop Dream in his footsteps as he sat up and walked to the window. The least he could do, was stay with him, if he didn't want to talk. He would understand, right?

"Wait-"

Dream immediately turned around hearing the boy's accent, looking into his face for any source of emotion. 

It only made sense for George to pull his fingers together and fiddle with them, staring at the blanket now. "Can you.. stay here?"

The vampire stood there comfortably, taking it in. He knew it was risky.. to sit in the bed of the boy he kissed, the boy he craved. But the look on the brunette's face, he couldn't deny. His face then turned into a soft smile, and nodded. George's face barely lit up, the sense of change he barely noticed. Dream noticed everything the boy did, every change in feature, every emotion and every craving. It drove the vampire addicted. 

Dream chuckled and tilted his head confidently, "I mean.. is that a good idea?" 

George didn't move but kept fiddling with his slender fingers, as that was all he felt he could do. Then, with a bit of soreness in his body, he scooted over and laid down, facing the dresser to his right. "You decide.." he finished quietly, his eyes fluttering closed as he took in the smell of Dream before he leaves.  _ This was  _ **_bold._ ** _ George would never do this, not until Dream came around.  _

Dream pondered, _it wouldn't hurt to... stay close to him. But anything further than that could push Dream to his limits._ _The kiss was already so much, anything related would push his actions and he could hurt George. That is the last thing Dream would want._ He decided to come back, his footsteps signaling his movement. George turned his head around and watched Dream start to lay on the bed comfortably, his smell becoming so much stronger, the brunette trying not to show a sense of hesitation. He failed weakly at that, and he rolled his shoulders back with a sigh. 

As he turned back over, he breathed in and out a little bit shakily, trying to relax. Dream laid down flat on his back, his arms folding onto his stomach. He looked at the brit next to him and smiled, intaking his features. Brown locks that were messy but cut well, a slim collarbone lining out his skin and the heavy blanket was settled onto his body, his breathing becoming visible with every rise of the fabric. But.. his skin was paler than usual. His face was beat red, but Dream just figured that was from just being embarrassed or a blushing mess, that is. 

Though the conversation going any further would tick both of them, Dream had to make sure he was alright. I guess either way, he would get to hear George talk to him. Something he wanted to hear so often, with every ounce of confidence the boy contained, it made Dream tingle with excitement. Every break in nervousness, the way he had finally been open to Dream, got it drove him crazy. 

"Are you sick George?" he asked softly, turning around onto his side trying to sense movement. George in fact stirred a bit expectedly.

"Um, I think so. I have a bad headache." he said simply, breathing in sharply again and breathing out. Dream's eyes furrowed and he frowned, tucking in his hands as he still faced George's back. 

"How did you get sick?" the vampire asked with a sympathetic voice, a voice the brunette has never heard before. Dream watched George's shoulders shrug in his position. It frustrated the blonde that he couldn't see George's face, he was with him, why couldn't he look at him? 

The silence between them started to build, as George figured out how he was going to explain this to the unaware vampire. 

"Dream.." he started, turning slightly over, but not looking at him. "Do you know what the corona virus is?" His eyes briefly looked at Dream who was staring at him, and he felt a bit uncomfortable at that feeling. He must've been looking at him this whole time, because the taller did not avert his gaze. 

Dream shook his head in disapproval, a confused look in his eye. 

The boy let out a tough sigh in response, "There's been a pandemic going on back where I really live... and the corona virus is a disease.. It’s caused a lot of mayhem here.." 

Dream listened to him talk happily, eyes watching every movement of his lips and eyes wandering when he talked. He never really got much of that, he was so pleased to get to converse with him, push the limits. It's only been a few days, but he felt like they could go on with this forever. A nervous tie between them, only building as they got closer and made amends to the strings which held them close to begin with. An unseen force that assigned them a future they didn't ask for, an understandable fate that even if only one of them felt, it was still destined to come true. 

George broke his thoughts with a question, "Have you been in contact with any people dream? Lately?" He was now fully looking at the blonde who just stared in awe from his earlier daydreaming. 

Dream had a very obvious expression, he stared worriedly at the brunette and cleared his throat when he sought the answer he didn't have to really think about, "You... and others.." he admitted. 

I mean, he was a vampire, he needed blood to technically survive, and why not get some from random strangers who hiked around or who lived in a neighborhood nearby?

George gave the blonde a frown without hesitance, and turned back away. Dream wished he didn't, so they could keep staring into each other's eyes.

"Well I hope they weren't infected, or you, because there's a-uh, a chance I might have the virus.." The boy finished with a flick of sadness embraced with his voice, now trying his best to get comfortable again with a snuggle into the blanket. 

Nothing else was said, and the boys laid down in a cozy, but strange silence. Dream's mind first tried to comprehend the whole virus thing, but eventually wandered off into little thoughts he imagined, of doing little things like holding George's hand or showing off what vampires could do around the forest. He imagined the taste of his blood on his tongue, the look of George's face as his mouth forms an O, feeling Dream nibble on his neck before biting down for the long awaited flavor. 

Eager, hunger, and desire. It was all there too. 

It was impressive how much Dream was holding everything back right now, and using his time to lay next to the boy.. and nothing more. 

Weirdly, A sense of safeness took over George, as they layed next to each other and the brunette felt his real presence beside him. If anything, it should make him squirm, but he actually just wanted to lay there with him. _What else would Dream do anyways?_ _ What does he do on a daily basis? Find random strangers to feast on? What if George was only there as prey.. and he just wanted to have a bit of fun with him before draining his body? _

That's what George really feared. 

His mind didn't wander too far into the abyss of conspiracies, because his body sunk deeper into the comforter, and he was off sleeping again next to the still vampire who lied awake in his own thoughts that were golden and very well hopeful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 is spicy, get ready for it !! hope you liked this one though, and thank you for 100+ kudos :D. the support is not going unseen, I love you all ! <3


	6. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up next to a vampire for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey the hardest thing about editing this chapter was trying to get into the mindset of a nervous- tense Georgie. I write ahead a few chapters- and sometimes just little fluffy chapters because I WANT to, and sometimes it's really hard transitioning back to scared little george LOL. that's a little teaser for ya :)
> 
> anyways ENJOY!!  
> sorry for the wait, I've been holding back a bit so I could write ahead, but to be honest I'm only a couple chaps ahead.

George's eyelids slowly opened to the bright, blazing sun that pierced through his nude curtains. He sighed at the realization that he just woke up, feeling hot in his face and bubbly in his stomach. The bubbly, wasn't a good feeling as his stomach curled and twisted inside.

After a few seconds of silence, a click went off in his brain and he remembered the past events from the morning earlier, and immediately panicked internally. His awareness increased and recognized a warm feeling on his hip that gripped gently. He stirred his head to the left and was met with the blonde vampire's ruffled hair and sleeping face. The face of the creature was pale and soft, eyelids resting peacefully and his breathing steady as if he set off to achieve max silence. He seemed gentle and weary, but George couldn't move or else he would wake. His eyelashes were mildly long, his locks were reflected from the sun, becoming a dirty golden color under the heat. His face turned into a slight smile, while he admired the beautiful man next to him. But his mind averted to the hand on his hip, his presence being warm but his hand was just sitting there and it bothered George. 

Somehow the brunette was removed from the blanket and was now curled against himself while a vampire laid next to him - not as close - but still letting his fingers caress George. 

He didn't move. He tried to gain peace and comfort within himself, letting the blonde sleep. He sighed thoughtfully and scrunched his eyes again, but he wasn't tired one bit. How was he going to let the blonde sleep but he was awake? He tried not to think about it, instead enjoyed his presence-that was seemingly hard to enjoy- and laid there as still as he could. 

Suddenly the figure moved slightly and his hand moved down to the edge of his shorts, his unconscious state preventing him from being aware of where his hand was placed. George heard the man yawn near his neck so he impulsively listened for his movements. The hand did not move.

"Morning cutie" Dream whispered huskily, his voice naturally deep from being asleep for the past couple of hours. 

George squirmed a bit at the thick, uncleared voice he had never heard before. It spun butterflies into his abdomen and he gulped to shove them aside.

"Afternoon you mean,". He decided with a come back, slightly smiling into the pillow he was turned against. Dream yawned again, but instead of pulling away, he pulled his body even _closer._ Dream's chest was lightly touching George's back but his head dipped down away from his neck, thankfully. George could sense the overwhelming height of the taller, feet longing past his but bodies aligned on the comforter. The upper halves of their figures dared to touch, but lower refrained from it. 

"Now how'd we get in this position?" the vampire teased, chuckling lowly and snuggling on the bed, but leaving a small distance for George's comfort. George's breathing hitched, and became gently staggered, trying to keep his calm. He enjoyed the warmth, but he was still hesitant about the vampire. They had practically slept together through the morning, yet George still couldn't foresee the future with Dream. 

Suddenly the brunette became aware of the tender breathing on his neck, more of his nose whenever he breathed out. He got goosebumps just from that feeling, and closed his eyes tight in worry. Not long after sensing all these touches, George's pants got noticeably tighter. He didn't _dare_ to look down. His own breaths got more and more rapid, they were quiet but he was silently freaking out in his head. _What was he to do now?_

"Are you comfortable George?" The deep voice mentioned again, he breathed in the brit's scent then breathing out again. 

George hummed positively in response, trying not to give away his current, dreaded state. The sweetness in the vampire's voice almost seemed to make it _worse_ for the brit. "Can.. I go to the bathroom?" he asked politely, not moving but embracing the vampire's breathing again that became rhythmic in his ears and released a lighthearted comfort within George- yet he didn't feel it immediately. 

The vampire nodded almost unnoticeably and unlatched his left hand so the brunette could break free. 

"Don't be too long darling!" Dream called out with a smirk as the brunette stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door silently without response. 

He let out a long breath and stared at himself in the mirror. _What the hell is wrong with you? Letting yourself get hard in front of this man? How touch-starved am I?_ George thought to himself, then beginning to splash water in his face from the running sink. A spike of pain ran through his head and the water soothed the feeling as it soaked his skin moistly. If it wasn't obvious to Dream at this point, it should be now. George carefully let his thoughts drift to other things, to try and possibly make this problem go away. I mean, the bathroom is right inside the bedroom, if he tried to take care of himself, Dream would hear everything. 

Instead, he leant against the counter and took deep breaths, thinking about his mother and Sapnap- the best thoughts that would rid of this problem. 

A few minutes later, George came out of the bathroom feeling slightly feeling calmer and saw Dream sitting with his legs crossed on the bed and playing with the messed up blanket which was once on the edge of the bed. George stood by the entrance at first, not sure of what to do. He didn't feel too nervous in the moment, so it felt right to say something. 

"So you're just going to make yourself at home here?" He let out, more sassily than originally intended. His arms crossed naturally and he leant on the doorframe while cocking an eyebrow. The vampire looked up and also raised an eyebrow, and then turned to lay on his side facing George, now propped up by his elbow. 

Dream looked up him for a second, intaking the slightly shorter man. "You seem awfully confident for someone who let himself be turned on by a vampire," he snapped back playfully, smirking at the blushing boy by the door. By his guess, Dream's voice was still deep and intimidating, forcing the brunette into a spot of nervousness and blush. 

George's cheeks reddened and he stood there awkwardly, starting to fumble with his hands like he normally would. "I.." 

Dream sighed while he stared at the boy but he still had that sly smirk on his face making George want to kis- slap it right off him.

"Don't be embarrassed, I know I'm hot," the taller now challenged, bringing his eyes to look at his fingernails and pick at them to shy away his attention and somehow make George feel even more flustered. 

He doesn't know why all of his confidence goes away when he's around this man. Usually he doesn't let anyone get to him, but this vampire was different. It was probably the first encounter that sent him into a bottom's perspective, so maybe he just has to remember what it feels like to be confident and upfront. Make Dream feel surprised and taken aback that George isn't just a flustered, wordless boy. That maybe.. George could take a challenge too. 

The brunette shuddered and rolled his eyes while the red on his face remained, but a feeling of suavity took over him- as it was his humor around his friends.

_Screw it._ He thought.

The brunette forced his blush to go away by straightening up, and tried to rid of the butterflies creeping up in his chest by taking a deep breath.

His feet were now moving and he stepped towards the edge of the bed, avoiding eye contact with the taller man perched on his side. He found his way to Dream by kneeling on the bed and leaning close to him with hesitation, but overall a sudden spark of confidence. His face turned into his own form of a smirk as he leaned in close, a pointed finger coming to press into the taller's chest pridefully. 

George tilted his head while it remained relatively close to the vampire's face, breathing onto his lips from a few inches apart. The vampire's face was priceless, eyes confused and his lips slightly parted in awe. The corners of his lips twitched lightly, wanting to break out and smile cockily, but he remained motionless.

The smaller finally spoke up, "You have some nerve coming into my life and using all your seducing so I can fall head over heels for you, huh?" he said with his best attempt at sounding bold and husk, pleasing himself with his spark of confidence. It was a foreign feeling, but he knew it was a part of him, the boldness. He lifted his left hand to touch Dream's neck, fingers dancing on the pale skin, an almost fearless trait enveloping him. Being so close to the taller was so unpredicted, but he held his stance. 

Dream first seemed confused but took no time to realize the situation and his lips curled into the long awaited smirk.

"Wow Georgie, definitely didn't expect this from you," he said simply, examining George's features up close, eyes dancing over his face and George almost didn't notice the tongue that poked out and licked the underside of his teeth menacingly. 

Butterflies reappeared again, catching George off guard and the boy's eyes fluttered inattentively. This time, the brit got a good look at his left dimple that made itself appear at every peel of his lips. 

"I guess, not everything is what it seems," he rolled out in an aggravating whisper, moving his head to be next to Dream's left ear, and a never seen before boldness taking over. "It's interesting, isn't it,". 

With a swift movement, large hands enwrapped George and the taller grabbed George's side to flip him over, so the vampire was towering over him and George was flat on his back. The brit's hands fell down to Dream's biceps in surprise, his chest rising and falling slowly. The bed sheets crumpled beneath them, but neither minded it, caught up in each other's breaths which hung sweetly in the atmosphere. 

"Look at you.. getting your first dose of confidence.. I guess there's a first experience for everyone.." he replied, hands stabilizing himself by the brunette's arms and waist. He lifts his right arm and brings it to George's neck, feeling over different spots up and down his skin. "I wonder where I should bite you.."

George's eyes widened and goosebumps rippled up his arms and body to the touch. The tightness in his pants introduced itself a second time, the feeling immediately distinguishable and he shifted uneasily.

He smiled dauntingly, "I think I like teasing you Dream, you're not ready for me yet, I feel," he states simply, looking over the well built man and his toned muscles that caged him in. 

Dream chuckled lowly, and dropped his head to the brit's ear, breathing hoarsely. "You don't get to make that decision Georgie.."

This time George's eyes widened even more, his confidence lightly dropping a level. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, the pull he has on George is so strong.. nothing could stop him. 

George rolled his eyes and turned his head, avoiding the gaze of the vampire. If he can't be straight up, he just has to ignore. 

Dream tilted his head in confusion, backing away so he was looking fully at George and not at an angle. He removes his right hand from the brit's neck and grabs his chin, turning his face to the vampire. George lets out a light gasp as he is being controlled by the man, and stares into the green eyes, reflective of the color jade, shining in anticipation. 

"Look at me," He whispers, smirking and staring into the brown, plain eyes that George has to offer. Emotion pervaded his orbs and Dream admires them. Suddenly the brunette feels impatient just laying there and lets out a sigh. 

He looks down Dream's toned chest, his dark green shirt outlining his abs, avoiding his eyes.

"Can you just kiss me already?" 

Dream smirks at the boy's impatience, as he is bent over him, knees straddling his hips. "You just want me so bad don't you.." the vampire snickered again, raising his eyebrow and examining the brunette's features, up from his jawline to his neck.. to his chest. 

The brunette rolled his eyes once again, and let out a groan, then grabbing Dream's face and forcefully pulling him in for a deep kiss. Dream appears shocked at first, surprised at the sudden change in expression, but melting into the kiss soon after and kissing back romantically.

As George moves his mouth with the vampire's, butterflies swarm in his stomach, as he finally gets to taste the man that's been teasing him for days. This time, he doesn't put effort into stopping the butterflies. 

Their lips continue to move with passion against each other, and the brunette pants softly into the kiss as they change angles to better access each other. To _feel_ each other more. The sexual tension between them was finally released into the air which they had waiting on, now wasting no time to rid of it, even if George had just taken an act on something he wasn't ready to pursue. 

He has to admit, even though they had a bad first impression, the vampire was just something George couldn't avoid, and after continuous evaluating, he wasn't ready to put down the feelings that had grown between them. As much as he didn't want to trust him so fast as he did...

After a heated session of making out, the blonde finally pulls apart and they gasp lightly, both blushing while looking into each other's eyes. "Finally" , the brunette comments, not holding back the cheesy grin sitting on his face. 

Dream smirks while he admires the boy underneath him, "You are so impatient.." he teases, leaning back down but placing kisses on his jawline, causing the brit to squirm and give him more access. 

Dream's hand is now holding his cheek instead of his chin, while he places kisses on his jaw moving down to his collarbone. Suddenly he hovers over a spot on his neck, kissing lightly before George turns his head back to face Dream directly, and gives him a worried look.

"Don't.." he lets out barely above a whisper, frowning while his right hand goes back to touch the blonde hair on the other's head. The vampire nods, and goes back to peppering kisses on his throat and collarbone, sending George into a fit of sighs and little noises. He doesn't ignore the fact that he's opening up, but he can't help and embrace it and have a good time while he's not afraid or intimidated. 

"What took you so long to ease up to me?" Dream spoke up, "I've been trying so hard for you to _like_ me.." he mumbles against his neck, under his ear and sending a wave of exhilaration up his spine. George furrows his eyebrows and hums in thought. 

"Didn't you attack me in the forest?" he let out, slightly more angrily than he preferred. Dream paused his movements and sat back a little bit. George hesitated but continued. "I was scared of you.. still might be a little bit,". 

Dream now frowns, sadly lifting back up to look at the brunette more fully. "I guess I got a little excited to see such a beautiful boy living out here.." he explains lovingly, the corner of his move turning back into a smile that makes George's heart flutter. His hand moves to the brit's chin, and rubs his thumb gently along the skin. "But I've been trying to be nicer.. so maybe you won't run away,". 

George rolls his eyes, scoffing. But his attempt at being sassy, turns into a wide spread of red on his cheeks. "I hope you aren't using me for blood or anything..-" he starts without really thinking, before Dream grabs tightly at his chin and pinning his head to look right at his emerald green eyes. 

"Hey," he warns, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of concern on his face, "Your more than blood.. not everyone is just _blood_ for vampires. It's such an assumption about us.." This is the most concerned George has ever seen Dream. It made him seem a little more human. (except.. you know).

The vampire turned over, flopping on the bed gently so he was laying next to George, and peering up at the ceiling in thought. "Blood... is a part of my diet.. it needs to be," he continues, then turning on his side, propped up on his elbow again so he's facing George seriously. "But it's the other's decision whether I feed on them or not, and clearly one day I would hope you would let me..”

George's breath hitches lightly as he watches Dream talk, his eyes slightly widening at the offer. He thinks for a moment about his response, letting Dream look at him patiently.

"Will it hurt? Like.. bad?" he whispers worriedly, eyes purposely steering clear of eye contact, fully knowing that the vampire was examining him. 

The fact that he even is asking questions, is surprising himself. 

"It depends.. it'll feel like a hickey I assume, just with a bit of sharpness to it,". Dream answers contently, playing with his fingers as he watches the brunette's facial expressions change. "Have you ever gotten a hickey before?"

George furrows his eyebrows and he playfully turns over to punch Dream on the shoulder. "Yes.. I'm not totally a loser Dream.." he says in defense with a laugh. "I've had several boyfriends in the past, and they've all _touched_ me before.. It's just been a while". he admits, blushing a bit while looking at the blonde's fingers.

Dream nods with acceptance, and smirks while scooting forward, both propped up on their elbows and looking at each other. "No wonder you wanted to kiss me so bad.." he murmurs huskily, reaching out his hand and touching George's cheek with his left hand. The brunette leans into the touch, blushing madly. They are only about a foot apart and George already wants to kiss him again. "Where did you even get this little confidence spurt? I feel like you were just so shy only 20 minutes ago.." 

George shrugs, looking at his own hands that were fumbling with each other again. It had become a habit for him to fumble with something when he was thinking, or just uncomfortable. Dream had picked up on the familiar movements and made it something he was determined to remember.

"I guess I felt like I needed to prove something to you.. that maybe I wasn't just a shy, nervous boy?" he questions himself, as if he didn't really know why he wanted to show off so badly. There was a sense of challenge sparked by Dream, and he liked it. Someone to match his energy rather than giggle and move on like most of his significant others- who typically were somewhat shyer than him or a little less experienced in the relationship field. 

Dream's eyes perked in interest, smirking then trailing his finger on the bed and crawling towards George. George watched intently.

"Oh... so you like it when I... call you a twink?" the brunette's heart thumped intriguingly as his words trailed out of his mouth, cation of every word. "Or.. when I make you nervous..?" His finger crawled up his chest and rested at the end of his throat. The blush on his face was evident now, his face felt like melting off at the sense of nerves and excitement.

George gulped and nodded, his face becoming more red and heated. His eyes went from following the hand, to staring directly at the vampire's piercing jade eyes. He was wearing a smirk, the one he always wore that made George breathless.

"Then prove it.." he finished huskily, and in a moment's time, the brit was already grabbing the hand at his sternum and pulling him in for another passionate kiss. This one was more deep and loving, a kiss that almost made George submit to him completely. Their mouths danced erotically, synchronizing movements as if they both understood each other entirely. 

This one lasted much longer than the other kiss, it's meaningful aura preventing them from pulling apart for a long time. Finally, when they released suction, they stared into each other's eyes adoringly. "God George.." the vampire breathed out, smiling as their foreheads touched. George giggled lightly, his eyes closing as he blushed and tilted his head down a bit. 

He never thought a vampire would feel so comforting to kiss, when only a week or two ago they had just met and the blonde superior pinned the brit against a tree. Those bruises he won't forget, but will the sweet kisses make it all up?

Finally the blonde unlatched from George's top he had used for support, while George's hands held the sides of his neck. He backed away almost fearfully, confusing the brit. George simultaneously let go too, still blushing from the exchange. "If I keep kissing you I think I might just go crazy.." 

George's eyebrows furrowed concerningly as he laid down completely on his side and curled his legs in. "Yeah...". He looked away from the blonde's eyes, unsure of how to feel from the sudden awkwardness. 

As if Dream read his mind, he spoke up. "I can still visit George, I'll visit all the time. Make this trip less boring, I... just can't keep my hands on you for too long. Until you're ready, obviously.." The vampire explained, and without thinking about it, he grabbed the brunette's hand and caressed it nicely. George nodded, regaining his happiness at the reassurance. 

"I would like that.." he whispered, easing into the touch and sighing contently. "I feel so silly.."

Dream chuckled and laid down so he was mirroring George. "Why's that love?" 

The name made George's heart flutter, but he contained posture, still staring at the bed sheets. "I mean you're a literal vampire.. and I'm kissing you in the first month of meeting you. Doesn't it seem so... unrealistic?" 

Dream shrugged, his eyes gazing at the brunette adoringly. George notices the gaze and looks up as well, so they are admiring the crevices of each other's features.

"I guess there's something about me that lures you in," the taller teases, and it tugs a smile on both of their faces, warming their hearts. 

"I guess so..", the accent trails off, and they lay there in a comfortable silence together under the forgotten afternoon sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUH!! I hope you liked this chap, im pretty proud of it. I do feel like it gets repetitive, but honestly I am just trying to keep a good flow and maybe its working? i dunno but hopefully I can get the next chapter finished so I can release #7 (I won't tell you how far I am) . The worst possible outcome would be having no extra chapters and then me procrastinating to write and then yall having to wait 3 weeks for the next chapter- okay fine, it won't happen. I hope. 
> 
> have a good weekend peeps and stay hydrated <33


End file.
